


In the June Night

by sarumane



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumane/pseuds/sarumane
Summary: Ravio needs fresh air at Hilda's banquet and finds Link outside.
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	In the June Night

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped working on another modern au I had planned out to work on this lol.

Ravio idly poked at the remains of his meal with a fork. When he had arrived at Hilda's banquet, he felt sorely out of place as he ate quietly. The clanking of silverware against plates made his ears twitch. The chattering of the guests and the panicked staff make it worse, bringing on a slight headache. After a few sips of his drink, he accepted that nothing would be able to calm him down. He honestly couldn't tell why would a couple of missing wine bottles would cause such a fuss.

The stuff he was drinking right now didn't even taste that good and he couldn't imagine why anyone thought it was good enough to take.

A gloved hand is on his shoulder, startling him. He knows that familiar smell of perfume, of flowers that bloom only at night and something else that he can't quite identify. Hilda stares at him with pity and softly tells him outside of the room, further down the hall, that there is a balcony.

Ravio excuses himself and wastes no time in leaving the room.

The hallway is dark and his stomach churns uncomfortably as he makes his way through. Then he sees the glass double doors leading to the balcony. One of them is left slightly ajar and Ravio can feel a cool breeze drifting. Hurriedly, he closed the door behind him and slowly let out a tired sigh after hearing the door click.

"Needed some fresh air?"

With a weak wheeze, Ravio slaps a hand to his chest, as if it would stop his heart from beating out of his body. "I could say the same to you," he said once he calmed down.

Link straightened up in his chair. "It was a bit too loud in there," he laughed uneasily. "Decided to bring some of the fun out here."

"I see," Ravio said as he glanced at the bottles of wine and a lone glass.

"Care to join me?"

He looked back at Link to see a lopsided grin. There were some things in life that Ravio couldn't refuse. The glass is poured and held out towards him once he sits down across from Link. "You don't mind if we share, right? I've only got one."

Briefly, Ravio thinks to have one of them drink straight from one of the bottles, but as he stares at the rim of the glass more, he pushes that thought aside and takes the drink. It's the same wine, he thinks with an amused grin. He's in the middle of taking a sip, feeling watched, when he hears Link speak up again. "Would you like to dance?"

Ravio sets the glass onto the table and looks at the other, laughing and shaking his head. "I can't dance."

"It's just slow dancing," he says. "I can lead?"

He stares at the hand outstretched towards him and he stares a bit too long because Link almost pulls it back, slightly flustered. "It's alright if you-"

"Lead the way."

There's nothing left to say because they're already making room. Chairs scrape against the ground as they both get up and push the table aside. Standing toe to toe, Ravio gets a better look at Link's face in the moonlight. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and, every so often, his eyes appear glassy. Ravio's not too sure if Link will remember tonight, but he thinks it's fine if he doesn't, oddly enough.

A hand is placed on Ravio's waist. When he rests his on Link's shoulders, he finds that, too, feels natural. Surprisingly, Link isn't as drunk as Ravio thought he was; he isn't stumbling and tripping them up as they move. They spend a good while like this with Ravio following Link's motions. Eventually, they sway in place and then they stop moving altogether. Ravio finds himself being pulled closer and not having the heart to break away so soon, he simply hooks his chin over Link's shoulder throughout this prolonged hug.

He wants Link to remember this, Ravio admits. He doesn't want to be the only one that remembers.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

A muffled noise tumbles out of Link's mouth. Hot air puffs against Ravio's neck, his lips almost grazing his skin, making the area pleasantly buzz and tingle. Carefully, he untangles himself from Link's arms. "I'll give you a ride home."

Aside from struggling with Link's seemingly increased dead weight, Ravio is able to leave the function with almost no fuss. Without a doubt, he will have to explain himself to Hilda at a later date for leaving so early, but for now, she's preoccupied with entertaining her guests of honor.

The streetlights pass by in a blur and soon enough he's in front of Link's apartment door. From Link leaning onto him heavily and trying out the small assortment of keys he fished out of the man's pocket, Ravio quietly swears. It's only until after trying the same wrong keys several times in his haste that, for a brief moment, Link comes out of his haze to weakly point out the right one before nodding off.

With the lights switched on, Link huddles closer into Ravio, whining. He's still able to walk, albeit a little more slowly and clumsily, but he allows himself to be dragged with Ravio's arm around him.

"I don't think you'll be able to shower so at least take off your jacket before sleeping," Ravio said as he pushed past the bedroom door.

He gets a gurgled response and he's surprised he got anything at all. But it's not exactly a confirmation so Ravio sets him on the bed, unbuttoning and peeling off Link's suit jacket. Taking the time to hang it in the closet and looking back at Link on the bed, he sighs.  
He feels like a caretaker, taking off the other's shoes and tucking him under the sheets. Leaving him alone just feels wrong.

He can't overstay his welcome, though.

Tentatively, he speaks up. "I'm heading home now."

But there's a hand gripping onto his wrist. "Stay."

Prying Link's fingers off takes more time and effort than Ravio would like to admit. He walks out of the room, turning off the lights. After locking the front door, he sat on the couch and slowly closed his eyes.

When he wakes, squinting from the sunlight streaming through the blinds, he quickly realizes that he's laying down on the couch and that he's not alone. Link is pressed up against his chest, snoring in his ear. They're both still wearing their dress shirts and slacks. Link is sure to have a headache, and that's fine. Ravio will be there.


End file.
